1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with an air bag.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 09-104316 (JP 09-104316 A) has a seat back that is provided with an air bag. The seat back includes a frame, a pad provided on the front side of the frame, an air bag provided on a side portion of the frame, and a back board that is attached to the frame. The back board has a board main body that covers the back surface of the seat back, and a cover piece that extends from a side edge of the board main body, covers the air bag, and extends beyond the pad. The cover piece has a tip end portion that abuts against the pad. When the air bag deploys, the cover piece deforms and the tip end portion separates from the pad. Accordingly, the air bag is able to inflate forward from between the cover piece and the pad.
However, the pad is soft. Thus, when pushed on, the pad deforms such that a gap is created between the tip end portion of the cover piece that is the tip end portion of the back board, and the pad. As a result, a finger or object may be able to be inserted into the gap. Therefore, a vehicle seat with an air bag is needed in which a finger or object cannot easily be inserted between the tip end portion of the board and the pad.